After All
by jls62113
Summary: This is a story I have been working on since season 6 episode 10 The Next World aired. Actually, it took a while to come down from that Rick and Michonne kissing cloud (it will never get old!). Wow, just wow. In my overly romantic mind this is what transpired between Rick and Michonne going upstairs and Jesus waking them up. Enjoy!


**After All**

"We should take this upstairs." Rick whispered smiling down at Michonne. She smiled back satisfied in the knowledge that this is what they both wanted. It was right, finally.

"We should, Carl isn't home yet." She said not really wanting Carl to walk in on them.

He rose up from on top of her and stood admiring her. She suddenly became shy and was finding it difficult to meet his gaze. When she stood, he wrapped his arms around her and claimed her lips again. She instantly pressed her body close to his and let herself forget what she had just said.

Rick finally broke the kiss again smiling at her.

"Do you think we'll even make it upstairs?" She said finally looking at him and smiling back.

He smirked looking up at the ceiling, and took a step back from her and collected his gun and holster. She grabbed up her katana following behind him.

As they walked up the stairs, he periodically turned to look at her, making sure what was happening, was happening. He stopped and waited until she caught up to him, and she hooked her index finger in the back pocket of his jeans as they continued up the stairs.

Up until that time, he slept in the spare twin bed in Carl's room. He led them to the master bedroom that had been sadly unoccupied. Since moving in with them, Michonne slept in the guest bedroom downstairs, but she had a strong feeling that this bedroom would be theirs now.

She went to the nightstand nearest the door, unsheathed her sword and laid it across the nightstand with the handle near the pillow. Rick in turn took his gun from its holster and laid it on the other nightstand. He laughed to himself about the ritual they were going through and wondered if that would ever change. Another thought passed through his mind that things in this new world may get worse before they even begin to get better, but at this time, this place, and this woman were truly special. The weight of it he felt in his heart. He never knew this before. Was this really what falling in love felt like? He turned to look at Michonne and for a moment forgot about what had just been going on downstairs. He wanted to just look at her, this woman he admired and trusted more than anyone with his heart, and more importantly, with his children.

Michonne looked up and saw the look on his face that made her want to ask, _what's wrong?_ She immediately wondered if he had changed his mind, but the look in his eyes said something different. Suddenly she knew what it was because she felt it. Nothing was wrong, but everything was right. Tears formed quickly in her eyes, and she saw his face, broken and tender, fighting the urge to give away too much emotion. Her questioning look changed in an instant, and she tilted her head to one side and smiled sadly as a tear slipped from her eye. They both wanted this so much, but were so afraid.

"Me too." She said.

Rick placed his right hand over his heart as they both walked toward each other. Michonne only managed a few steps before Rick was there, wrapping her in his arms. With her hands on his chest and her head just below his neck, she could feel his heart beating quickly and the gentle nervous shaking of his body. She lifted her head and lifted his with one of her fingers. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled lovingly up at him. With her hands on his face, she pulled his head down to hers and kissed him gently. He got the message and returned the kiss passionately.

Their lovemaking was not rushed in spite of the fact it had been nearly 2 years since either one of them had a lover, it was perfect in ways neither one of them had ever known before. They did not compare past loves with what they had now because they were both experiencing this feeling for the first time.

Afterwards, when they lay in each other's arms extremely satisfied, Michonne turned to Rick and saw a smile that was full of thought that she had never seen before on his handsome face. She sat up and turned toward him.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked with a laugh in her voice, tracing the line of his strong jaw. He sat up as well and took one of her hands in his.

"Have you ever had a strong desire for something that was so far beyond your reach that it was foolish to even think it?

She looked down at his strong hand holding hers and nodded because she had that desire for a while now, but she kept it tucked away, and yes, she thought it was foolish.

"It didn't make sense to me until we came to Alexandria and were no longer running."

He looked at her and his smile slowly faded from his lips, but not his eyes. He saw it in her eyes. She was in love with him, he was that desire for her, as she was that desire for him.

There was nothing they could say that could surpass what they were feeling as they searched each other eyes and saw their desires fulfilled.

"Well, I'm thick so it took me up until a few weeks ago. That's when I took my ring off. That's when I knew for sure it was you."

Their eyes locked in loving smiles, and he grabbed her by her waist and easily lifted her from where she sat on the bed to his lap and he slid down onto his back. He cupped her face in his hands and captured her lips with his own, and after all, they wanted for no more than what they had in that moment; complete belonging and a complete love, _after all_.

Finally, they drifted off to sleep truly wasted and more satisfied than either had ever been. She fell asleep with her hand close to his heart, and his hand lay naturally on her bottom.

"Rick, Rick wake up."

Awakened instincts kicked in without thought. Rick and Michonne jumped from bed, weapons in hand, and Rick nearly shot the man standing in their bedroom.


End file.
